Your case, not ours
by Leigh59
Summary: Called to a crime scene Gibbs is surprised to find it handed over without having to fight for it. Something that has never happened before. Something that has his gut churning, and not having DiNozzo by his side is not making it any better.
1. Chapter 1

_Not mine as much as I wish they were. I make no money as they belong to other people._

He hated this time of the morning, the day shift starting and night shift going home. Sometimes the undercover detectives would come in to touch base, organized chaos at its best. The desk captain hung up the desk phone then walked into the bullpen. " We have a D.B., who's up?"

Charlie stood up. " I am , Steve is running late he's having the stitches taken out from that dog bite."

"I'll go with you." Tony offers. "No court today."

The captain looks at the two of them. "Go, keep me informed."

They get to the crime scene seeing a group of onlookers trying to get a glimpse of what is going on as the uniform officers try to keep they at bay. Both of them put on gloves as a matter of course, kneeling next to the victim, they take in his appearance. Bruises and blood covers his face and hands his knuckles are a bloody mess as well.

Charlie point to the chain around the neck. "He's wearing dog tags." Reaching over with a pen he lifts them high enough to read the name and branch of service.

"He was a marine. I know his sister, she went to school with my sister. He was the youngest of the family."

Tony stands up and takes a few steps away. "Call the captain let him know he has to call NCIS. They'll want jurisdiction and as far as I'm concerned they can have it. We don't need to get into a pissing contest with them, especially if they send their first team; in this case I'm sure they will. We have enough of our own crime to solve and they have a bigger budget."

"So what should we do?" Charlie asks, knowing Tony's history before he came to work in Boston, as they watch the uniform officers move the crowd from getting any closer.

"Don't touch a damn thing, call Ben at the academy have him bring his cadets out here to stand guard and keep the crowds away from contaminating anything. Tell him it will be a teaching experience."

Tony smile for a second then continues. " Tell him I suggest wear his uniform, he might have to put a Gunny in his place."

"I don't understand?"

"But Ben will, we've shared a few drinks and stories about this particular Gunny. You see Ben left active duty as a SgtMaj, the Gunny we are talking about is a GySgt"

"There's a difference?"

Tony can't help but smile. "Yes, Ben's a higher rank."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Ben will have your back as the saying goes so don't worry about backlash. Tell the agent in change that nothing was touched after you saw the dog tags and recognized the name. They can have the body and the crime scene. One thing, keep my name out of it. I don't want them to know that I'm here, Ben will know not to say anything too. Call our M.E. and ask if Dr. Donald Mallard can use the facilities for the autopsy, the Marine was a local kid no need to ship him to Washington then back again. Make sure you tell him to send the bill to NCIS. I don't think he will have a problem with sharing with Ducky. If our M.E. says yes tell Gibbs that you arraigned for the autopsy to be done by his M.E. here, to save the family stress as he is a local, and his family still lives here. They do, don't they?"

"Yes they still do, is their M.E. Any good?"

"One of the best. He loves tea, but only in a real cup, he is a nice gentleman in every sense of the word; be nice to him. Ducky has a heart of gold, his assistant is a nice kid too."

Charlie smiles understand what is not being said. "I'll make sure they get a cup of tea. What about the rest of them?"

"Not our problem. Please, just be nice to Ducky and Jimmy, they're good people."

"I will, I also promise to be a pain in the ass to the rest because they are Feds and I hate dealing with those people. You don't count you came to your senses and came back to the light."

"You're a funny man. My turn to buy dinner next time we're stuck working the graveyard shift. One more thing expect them to be here two hours after they get the call."

"Tony it's a ninety minute flight from D.C. To Boston."

"You've never seen Gibbs drive."

"No way."

"I'll owe you a Great one from Dunkin's if I'm wrong. But if I'm right. . ."

"I know, I'll owe you. It's a suckers bet, there is no way they'll get here in two hours."

"Remember I like regular cream and sugar." Tony calls over his shoulder as he walks toward his car.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs growls as he enters into the bullpen. "Overnight bag too. McGee gas the the car, Ziva call Ducky tell him we are going to meet at the airport." He didn't order the newest member of the team to do anything he just glared at him.

"Does his mood ever get any better? I've been here a two months and if anything, he is worse." Richards asks as he follows McGee.

"If we're grabbing our overnight bag it means that we have to travel and work with the local LEO's. Gibbs hates working with the local police, it is always a fight over who has jurisdiction."

"It's worse now since Tony has been gone, he always acted as a cushion." Ziva adds making the newest member jump.

"I wish you would stop sneaking up like that." Richards tells her, making Ziva smirk.

"Not a cushion Ziva, a buffer. Besides it's time the locals learned that we are federal agents not their equals."

* * *

Gibbs takes his seat on the small military plane that Vance had called ahead for. He closes his eyes and exhales slowly. Wondering for the hundredth time where Tony was, thinking back he never saw it coming; he came to work six months ago only to find Tony's badge, weapon and ID in his locked desk drawer. He should have known things were not going well with the team, in fact they had not been going well for some time, ever since that case with the Navy commander, killed on live talk radio. It was his own fault, not that he would admit it to anyone. He lost a damn fine agent, more importantly he lost his friend. The worst part was that no one was willing to talk to him, he knew Tony's network was big, that damn brotherhood of the blue badge, It was even a larger wall of blue because Tony had started out as a beat cop, just a run of the mill street cop that worked his way up to detective and that elusive gold shield. By himself; he had no help just a lot of hard work and his out of the box thinking.

Opening his eyes he sees his team, the only one's talking quietly are Ducky and Palmer sharing some story. The rest of them reading and working on their laptop. It is a broken team just four individuals working together; or in this case working against each other. They no longer work as a team. And he has no idea how to fix it.

Ben smiled slightly as he talks to Charlie they had grown into a fast friendship thanks in part because of Tony. Their mutual love of Italian food and trying to find the best outside of the North End. It was a challenge as the North End has the best Italian food in the area.

Looking at the new recruits Charlie can clearing remember the time he spent in the academy, seeing that every other recruit was looking in towards the crime scene, he has to hide his smile.

As they walked around keeping a close eye on the cadets and the crowds every so often Ben would order. "About face." then he reminded them. " Be aware of everything you see, take nothing for granted, even the smallest bit of paper on the ground can be important evidence to solve the case."

Seeing a cars pull up with only one of them sending sand and dirt into the air, after coming to a hard stop.. "Son of a bitch, I just lost a bet with Tony." Charlie sighs as he sees the the group come closer each wearing a cap and jackets with the NCIS logo.

"I thought I told you never bet against him, you'll lose. What was the bet for?"

"A Great one."

Ben grins then put his best game face on, wiping a nonexistent lint from his crisp sharp uniform, before he turns. "He let you off easy. Now let's go play with the Fed's."

Gibbs walks toward them with the mind set of looking for a fight over jurisdiction. Seeing the uniform and rank on one the of the men he knew it was going to be trouble if someone was already here.

"I'm Agent Gibbs. I understand you have a Marine victim." Is as far as he gets before Charlie interrupts him

"His name is Rick Hamilton, he is from the area and his family still lives here. I've asked our M.E. If your M.E can use the facilities here to preform the autopsy, he has no problems at all with the request. The sooner you are finished the sooner the family have him back to bury him. He'll send the van when you call him, if you want to that is. We haven't touched anything other than the dog tags with a pen. We didn't talk to anyone they're are a few CCTV around, that should help you. The uniform officers will stay until the body is loaded up." Then he hands Gibbs a card with the number of the M.E.

Ben took a step closer to Gibbs. "When I heard you were coming Gunny, I brought my cadets in to guard the crime scene until you arrived. As you are here we will be leaving it to you and your team. I have a lunch meeting with some brass and I'm running late. He turns and shout attention before telling them to get into the bus.

"I'll call you about dinner." Charlie nods then looks at Gibbs. "If you don't need anything else? I've got four others case I'm working on at the moment."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement they usually have to fight for jurisdiction this time they just handed it over. His gut was screaming something just wasn't right. "Ziva shoot, McGee, sketch , Richards bag and tag."

Coming closer Ducky. "Jethro I do believe that I shall take up the offer to do the autopsy here. It will save time and give the family closure." Ducky tells him then takes the card out of his hand.

Looking around he grits his teeth. "Damn you DiNozzo." He mutters cursing the man for the hundredth time as he walks toward the crowd with his notebook and pen.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't going to add more to this story, but I was asked to. Hope you like it more will be coming in time._

Ducky and Palmer had no trouble working in the borrowed facilities. Taking just as much care and compassion as they always do they completed the autopsy without any complications. Ducky knew that they were being observed so he kept his unique style of talking to the victim to a minimum. Samples were taken and made ready to be brought to Abby on the next shuttle that traveled between the two cities.

Hearing someone clear their throat throat they look over to see the same detective they had met earlier.  
"If you're finished I'll escort you to a desk next to mine. You can do your paperwork there as there is a computer you can use. I've also managed to get you some tea. I figured with you being from across the pond you might like it better than coffee.

"How very kind you, Detective?" Ducky replies.

"It's Bianca, Doctor. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask."

"Across the pond?" Ducky quires, as a small smile graces his face as he sits at the empty desk.

"The librarian at my college she was from Scotland that's what she always said."

Ducky sighs as he is logging into the his account in NCIS. It doesn't take him long to write out his report and to make a copy with the help of the detective it was printed out so he can leave a copy for the needed files here as well.

Needing a pen he opened a desk drawer nodding to himself at the contents of the drawer he takes pen then quickly closes the drawer. He looks at the detective as he answers his cell, smiling as he sips his tea.

"Detective Bianca, how may I help you?"

"Is Ducky still there?"

Charlie knows better than to use his real name. "Yes, why Angelo?"

"We have another body and it looks the same as the Marine, except this one is older, by two days if I had to guess. I've got a lead they might be connected."

"What?"

"Drugs, money, or gambling what else? Boston is like every other city in the world."

"Text me the address and you owe me."

"Put it on my tab, you know I'm good for it."

Closing his cell he looks at Ducky's assistant signs his his name to his own report. He can't say he is surprised for the short time he has seen them in action and the stories that Tony has told him they are nothing if not thorough at least he doesn't have as much paperwork as they do.

"Dr. Mallard, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind looking at a body for us. The call I just received was a report of another body. The body looks like your Marine it might be the same assailant in both cases."

"It will be no trouble at all. Detective Bianca, may I ask if you have a first name? Detective Bianca is so formal."

"It's Charlie, Dr. Mallard.

"Splendid, now Charles you must call be Ducky most people do."

"Now Mr. Palmer you will stay here so the chain of evidence is not broken. Tell Jethro if he asks that I was asked to look at a new body that has a similar appearance as out Marine. That I am with Detective Bianca so there is no need to send a member of the team."

"Yes Doctor." Is the simple reply.

Getting comfortable in the car Ducky waits until they are a good ten minutes away before he says anything. "Tell me Charles, how long has Anthony been working in Boston?"

"Anthony?"

"Anthony DiNozzo. I presume he is the one that called you?"

He looks at the older man and shakes his head. Ducky has lived up to his reputation in spades. Not just from the few things that Tony has told him but from gossip from other police departments as well. "What gave him away?"

"Three things actually, the tea ,Anthony knows that I prefer tea in a cup, it was good tea not the tea dust they sell in bags. When I opened the desk drawer for a pen I saw his inhaler, you see his is a special formula that is made just for him."

"And lastly?"

A subtle smile crosses his face. "The box of chocolate , it comes from a little shop in London. He gave me a box one Christmas told me that it is far superior to the chocolate that they sell here on this side of the pond."

"I think you should ask him, it's not that I don't want to answer but.. ."

"You are loyal to your friend. Quite understandable Anthony has a way of making friends that as loyal to him as he is to them. But tell me one thing please has he been taking care of his health? I worry about him."

"He's fine Ducky, when he needs care he gets it, we do have some of the best hospitals in the world in Boston."

"Yes I know this, but his lungs need a special kind of attention."

"His buddy Dr. Pitt came up here for a conference and introduced him to his new Doctor, the three of them went out to dinner. So there really is no need to worry."

"Thank you for telling me, it is one thing that I shall not have to worry about then."

Pulling up to the crime scene Ducky sees that the morgue van is already there as well as the medical examiner that he met earlier. He slips on some gloves as he comes closer to the victim laying on the ground. "Ducky I was told you might be coming to see the victim." The M.E tells him.

"I hope you don't mind?"

The Dr. Blume shakes his head. "Of course not. The dead have no voice, so we speak for them. Tell me what do you think?"

"His face and hands have the same bruise patterns."

"I thought so too. I haven't checked for the stab wounds that your Marine has."

Ducky points to the man's curled up right hand. "May I?"

"By all means."

He picks up the hand carefully turning it so the palm us up it is then they can see that the fingers have been cut and removed at the second knuckle. " Your informant is correct the wound pattern is similar to the first victim as face as we can see. Your good doctor here will be able to tell you more once he has completed the autopsy."

"Charlie looks at the M.E. And chuckles. "Ducky knows that Tony is here he figured it out, no one else has and Tony would like it to stay that way"

"Not a problem, Gibbs and company have a reputation of being hard to work with when they come to different towns. He has been voted the biggest pain in the ass next to the suits that control our budgets at out last Medical Examiners symposium. I was hoping that you would help with this one Ducky."

"I'm not surprised about Jethro he can be difficult at times. Of course Dr. Blume I'm more than glad to help."

Walking back to the car they are soon joined by a man wearing a beanie hat holding a cup with steaming liquid. Ducky glances a the man seeing the glasses and the rather large mustache he is sporting, his eyes a deep brown in color, the man also has had a battle of severe acne in his youth as the scares on his face can testify. Wearing dark tee shirt, a white apron that has been well used with a few stains, with matching white uniform pants. He waits until they are next to the car before he hands the cup to Ducky.

"It's hot Chocolate Ducky with just a wee dram of the good stuff to ward off the chill in the air. So what do you think, same perp?"

Ducky shakes his head then sips the hot drink. 'Yes Anthony it appears to be the same "perp". We'll know more once the autopsy is completed."

Hearing ties squeal coming to a hard stop across the parking lot Tony looks up and sees Gibbs and the rest of them step out of the car. "I gotta go Ducky, Charlie knows how to find me."

"Who was that?" Gibbs asks watching the man jog away. "Why is did he leave so fast?"

"Really Jethro! Detective Bianca ordered me a cup of hot chocolate because of the chill in the air. That man just delivered it."

Gibbs glared at Charlie then at Ducky. "Well is it the same killer?"

"From a preliminary exam I do believe it is. Dr. Blume has invited me to join him when he conducts the autopsy. I said that I would. No if you want to go watch the CSI team do their work or take your own photographs you should as Charles here will bring he back to the station."

Gibbs looks at his team and glares then sips his own coffee. "Well, shoot, sketch, watch and take notes, go."

Leaving the crime scene Charlie waits for a few minutes. "I must say you do that very well, you manage Gibbs like my sister manages her three year old when he is having a temper tantrum."

"Toddlers come in all shapes and sizes." He replies then he sips his drink contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Finishing the last of his supplemental report, he is somewhat surprised to see Gibbs take a seat in the empty chair next to him.

"Are you done Duck?"

"Yes, for now I am. Do you need me elsewhere?"

"No, McGee and Ziva are going to met us at the restaurant near the hotel after they get Palmer and Richards through security at the airport. I sent them both back with all of the evidence that was collected."

"We are staying for a few more days I take it."

Gibbs looks at his friend. "We are getting zero help from the LEO's, I don't understand it."

Ducky has the good graces to chuckle softly instead of laughing out loud. "Really Jethro? More than one person has told me today that your reputation is well known among the law enforcement community. They are just giving you a wide berth, so to speak. I'm assuming that they'd rather not deal with your aggressive fashion that you are famous for, in other words you can be a bully at times."

"The locals never seem to do the job the right way. It gets on my nerves."

"The right way, or your way? If I remember correctly there was one detective that stood toe to toe with you."

Gibbs tries to glare at his friend but fails miserably, the man just knows him all too well. Truth be told he would never intentionally hurt Ducky.

Following the hostess to the table, Gibbs makes sure Ducky is comfortable before he sits down; he takes the seat giving him a clear view to the entrance to the room.

Gibbs places their drinks order for the four of them two coffees and two teas. No one drinks while they are on the clock. They didn't have to wait long for McGee and Ziva to join them."

"I ordered your drinks." He informs them as they sit down.

They both know better than to question him, they did the only thing they could; they exchanged a glance then picked up their menus.

Placing his napkin on his lap Ducky put the menu back on the table. "I do believe I shall start with a small salad then the baked seafood plate, forgoing the fries for some seasonal vegetables. What about you Jethro?"

"Steak, baked potato." Ducky looks at him and waits, not saying anything. Hearing Gibbs exhales sharply. "A side salad too."

Hearing this Ducky smiles "Very good, now that didn't hurt you at all. Now what about you too?" He asks looking at the younger members of the team.

They didn't linger over the food, it was a long day and it looking like the next day would be even longer. Stepping into the room with a towel draped over his shoulder a small smile graces his face as he looks at Ducky sleeping in the bed with a book on his chest, his glasses perched on his nose.

* * *

Walking into the police station in the morning, Gibbs and company are not surprised to see the organized chaos that they have seen before in other police stations. What they _are_ surprised to see is the empty desk where Detective Bianca works. Papers neatly stacked to one side and an open file on the desk. Looking at the open file, Gibbs can see that it is a bar fight report that came not less than four hours ago. One of men involved is in the hospital in critical condition not expected to live. The other man in the holding cells.

"Something I can help you with Agent Gibbs?" Gibbs spins around, not liking the fact he missed hearing the man walking up to join them.

Seeing a scowling look on Gibbs' face Bianca laughs slightly. "It's a habit to walk without making any noise. I was teaching this morning to some recruits to the rapid response units. I do apologize for being late."

"Why are you only a detective then, if you can teach them?" Ziva asks her tone full of disdain.

"I was injured, I can no longer lead a team." He answers his curt answer leaving no doubt that there will be no more said on the matter.

"We need a desk, two would be better to if possible." Gibbs says simply.

"You can use these two. I've got court and Angelo has a full plate."

"He won't be upset that we commandeered his desk?" McGee asks.

"No he'll be out of the office for the next few days."

"I'll be down in the morgue Jethro, I can offer my services it's the least I can do."

"That's fine Duck."

Across the city in a small hole in the wall beauty salon, Tony sits comfortably in a seat as an old friend buffs his nails. He looks around and remembers when he first saw Sapphire standing near a body, blood from a head wound making a small puddle. The glass container that usually contains the combs and brushes in their disinfecting solution shattered next to him on the floor. A pair of scissors embedded into his chest while his hand still held a handgun He looks over to see a uniformed officer talking an other younger stylist twisting a towel in her hands as she cries between answers.

He had come back just before closing that night carrying a bag with food and a bottle of wine. After a simple meal, she told him what was going on in her life. Her sister Emerald, had come down with double pneumonia. So she came to get a new start and to help her sister take care of the shop and her children.

Their mother had the unusual idea of giving her children names of the stones of their birth months, their mother had also made sure that they all had a trade so they could make a living without relying on welfare. But Sapphire wanted more and she found an easier way to get money. Things change and it just wasn't safe anymore being a working girl. So she dug her license out of mothballs took the needed classes to get re-certified.

All that being said, Sapphire was still the best snitch he had and she wasn't a working the streets anymore so her information held more weight. Tony kept an extra ear out for her and the salon and she fed him any gossip that came her way. It was a win/win for them both.

"I need some information Sapphire, there is real crazy killer out there he is getting his kicks by taking souvenirs from his hits."

"What's he taking Tony?"

"Fingertips."

She shutters then swallows with a grimacing expression. " Two bodies have turned up, but we've both come across crazies like this before. He likes it too much to stop at two."

"The crazy one scare the shit out of me, they won't back off even if you offer drugs, booze or sex. They get this look in their eyes. Yeah Tony I'll let you know if I hear, if he's taking a prize then he'll want to brag."

"As soon as you hear Sapphire, it's really important I get this guy before the Feds do."

"Your old boss?" Seeing Tony nod his head she nods her own, understanding completely. "That guy is a real piece of work you know. I'll put the word out, no one will talk to him or his team. Call it a little of what we owe you."

"Thanks pretty lady you're the best." He drops a fifty dollar bill on her table then slips out the back door.

After leaving the salon Tony did what he does best, he hit the streets listening and following any piece of information that he came across. He was well known to some of the people that worked on both sides of the line. He didn't hassle them for the petty things, but then he didn't give them a free ride either.

He made sure to call the station house to check in and talk to his boss. He wasn't working undercover so there was really no need not to check in. His boss knew the reason why he didn't want to have anything to do with his old team, and he couldn't blame him not in the least. They broke the rule of partnership not having your partners back at all times. Even if it was a joke like they told him it was, the trust was irrevocably broken. It wouldn't surprise him in the least if Tony walked into the station with the perp in cuffs grinning that cocky smile of his.

Tony picked up his ringing cell just after midnight a night later. "DiNozzo." he answers his voice full of sleep.

"Your guy is drinking in a dive, you know the one with the pink flamingos on the rest room doors. They have those awful fruity drinks."

"I know the place. Wouldn't happen to have a name would you?" He tells her.

" Jason Jensen, he goes by Jay. Watch yourself in there I'd hate to see anything happen to that fine ass of yours."

"I owe you Sapphire."

"I know, I also know that you'll pay me. You've always been one of the good one. One thing more look at his wallet chain you'll see something interesting hanging from it."

"For real?"

"Like I said the crazy ones get this look in their eyes."

St. Michael, the archangel must have been working overtime as Tony was making the arrest, he came within two inches of being skewered. It doesn't take him long to get back to the station with the man in custody. After that, it was anticlimactic between the fingertip hanging from the chain and pulling the knife on Tony getting a warrant to search his apartment was relatively easy.

Coming into the interrogation room with a file Tony reminded him of his right to talk to a lawyer if he wanted one.. Seeing an evil look in the man's eyes he just continues. "We got you dead to rights, you'll do time for sure. The thing is do you want to do easy time in a hospital or do you want to go to Souza-Baranowski it's up to you. I can talk to the D.A. And tell him just how much you cooperated.

"What do you want and how do I know you'll keep your word with the D.A.."

"I always keep my word, ask anyone; and I'm always fair. I want a name, who ordered the hit and why?"

* * *

Gibbs and his team are getting settled into the borrowed work desks having left Ducky down in the autopsy. No one is talking to them they are getting stonewalled ever where they go, no one has seen anything and the CCTV they are able to get is not of any use, even with Abby using her magic.

Seeing the captain smile as he walk up to them holding a file. "We caught the perp, he confessed and is being held until his court hearing. He also gave us the names to other crimes."

"I want to talk to him." Gibbs demands.

"Not necessary agent Gibbs all reports have already been forwarded to JAG, they have signed off on the case. He is not in the military save the tax payers some money. It's a done deal, go home agent Gibbs."

He watches as the captain walk away slapping the file he is holding on his thigh. Growling be barks. " McGee pack up the gear, Ziva go get Ducky." They know better than to argue just from his body language and the way he crushed the empty coffee cup.

Saying he was angry would be an understatement. Damn lawyers had to go and mess things up again. Why couldn't they just leave things alone, he could take his prisoner back to the Navy yard and get a real confession out of him but no, damn the LEO's got the confession without breaking a sweat or even getting the man a lawyer. It was their fault that he was not taking his prisoner back .

* * *

Getting through security was not to difficult, making their way through the concourse Gibbs yells at McGee to stop. "Yes Boss?"

"Take Ducky's bag. I need to find coffee."

"Yes Boss."

"Ziva, stay with Ducky."

"Of course Gibbs."

He looks around looking for a sign that will lead him to the nearest kiosk that sells coffee.

Instead he sees a uniformed Marine coming closer to them carrying a small tray with four large cups.

"You're agent Gibbs, correct?" the man asks.

"I am Major, may I help you?"

"No, I'm just doing a favor for a friend. I'm on my way to my next duty station." He takes out one of the cup and hands it to Ducky. "I was asks to tell you that it's hot tea and sorry it's not a real cup." then he hands the tray to Ziva. " Your names are on the cups. Good day, and safe journey agent Gibbs." Then he hands Gibbs a small envelope before turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd.

Gibbs sits in the nearest seat then takes a few swallows of the rich black coffee before he opens the envelope. Seeing just five words he knows why they are going back with nothing but a report.

" _Better luck next time. Boss."_

He hands the note to Ducky. Then watches as Ducky smiles as he hands the note back.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asks with just a touch of anger in his tone.

Ducky sips his drink then replies with his usual calmness. "This is very good tea, I do wish I had some tea biscuits."

"Yes I imagine you do, the coffee is good too." Gibbs tells hims as he scans the area looking for his former SFA. Knowing full well that Tony is there somewhere. He holds up his cup then tips his head slightly in acknowledgment.

Tony just smiled then walked away after Gibbs tipped his head. He had made his point and Gibbs understands now.

"Are you going to fight to get the case back into our hands Boss?" McGee asks.

"No there's no need. The case was solved by an experienced detective in less than three days."

"The detective could have made a mistake, missed something."

"Not this time."

Ziva looks at him she doesn't understand why Gibbs is being so non confrontational about it when he usually is aggressive about taking over a case.

"How can you be so sure."

"Because Tony is the detective that solved the case." Gibbs replies then sips his coffee. "As I've said before he was the best I've ever worked with."

* * *

A/N: I am sorry that it took so long for me to finish this story. I received a guest review that stung then I got angry. I was going to delete the story then I realized if I did then the reviewer would have won. I am in no way a writer, I know this, there is no need to tell me. I also know that I at times I write backwards. My kids tell me it's because I'm not thinking in English when I'm writing, and when I reread it looks fine to me.

So to the guest reviewer as I've said before, be proud of your reviews; use your name. Don't hide behind the anonymity that the guest option gives you. By hiding you are being a coward.

St. Michael the Archangel, is the patron Saint of Police officers. If anyone needs him, it's Tony.


End file.
